


A Prince that Makes things Shatter

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Doombots, Drug-Induced Sex, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, drug, fuck machine, horny Kristoff is horny, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kristoff has the red amour he was wearing at Johnny's Storm death. </p><p>Not beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Prince that Makes things Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> Kristoff has the red amour he was wearing at Johnny's Storm death. 
> 
> Not beta'd.

Susan went to see if her if the rest of the team was okay. The Doombots had attacked so violently and fast that Reed didn’t have the time to see them or stop them. She turned invisible and went through the robotic mass to find her brother or Ben. 

The Thing was unconscious in the middle of the street and her brother was fighting the robots in the air. The Invisible Woman made a force field to project the robots away and help the flaming blond. 

The doombots were destroying everything. All the machines, all the furniture and the foundation of the Baxter building were exploding. 

The glasses of the room shattered and the building begins to waver. Susan runs through the corridors and yells Reed’s name, but he’s nowhere to be found. She quickly jumps out of the building before it collapses.

Sue goes to the Thing who is still unconscious to the ground and she lifts him to run away because the doombots run after them. Johnny tries to slow their run before they catch his sister. 

\- Quick! We have to go in the Avengers mansion! Said the Invisible Woman. 

\- I don’t think they will be happy to see us! Answers Johnny.

\- We don’t really have a choice. It’s them or we have our throats cut by the doombots!

They hear the doombots slam together behind and they see they are all stuck in web. However another wave passes them and run after the Fantastic Four. 

Webs catch the heroes and remove them from the grasp of the robots.

\- Hello, needs a hand? Ask Spider-Man.

\- Have you seen Reed? Ask Susan.

\- Hum, no sorry. But we better get out of here. Said Spider-Man.

The four of them run on the roofs and quickly the doombots swarms around them. Ben wakes up and begins to smash them.

\- What happened!? Shouts the Thing.

\- The robots destroyed the Baxter building! Said Johnny. 

\- Where’s Stretcho? Ask Ben.

\- The last time I saw him it’s at breakfast! Shouts Susan, throwing a dozen of robots off the roof. 

\- HE’S STILL INSIDE!?? Yells Johnny.

\- I don’t know! Respond Sue. 

\- Maybe Doom kidnapped him. Is it his style? Ask Spider-Man. 

\- It makes sense. Said Grimm. 

The Thing tackled the robots in front of them and it gives a passage to the rest of the team to walk through the robotic mass trying to kill them. 

Susan sheet them in invisibility and they to get away fast enough before the doombots activate their infra-red cameras. 

\---------------

Sue sighs. Iron Man refused to send the Avengers right away. They just finished an exhausting battle against Loki and most of them are wounded and the faster healing machineries are deficient. 

Johnny has called the X-men, but they weren’t responding and when they look at the news they see they are fighting Magneto. 

Susan doesn’t think Namor would accept to help them as he is Doom’s ally, even if she asks him herself.  
She doesn’t know if they would be able to break through the Latverian castle to get Reed, even with their best efforts. If Doom had sent so many robots after them it must he have something important to do and he won’t let them take Reed away, which mean, even more doombots. 

However they can’t wait too long. They don’t know what Doctor Doom is plotting and the more time Reed is there, the less chance to see him alive.

Susan jumps has a hand land on her shoulder and takes her out of her thoughts. 

\- Tony has said yes to give you a jet. Said the Wasp. 

\- Oh thank you. Oh Janet, I don’t know what to do. It’s to dangerous to just go the three of us, but we can’t wait! Said Susan. 

\- I know. You should go ask S.H.I.E.L.D. Perhaps, they could help you.

\- What would you do if Hank was kidnapped and you would be in the same situation? 

\- I would obliterate the dude. 

\- Even if you were going to be captured?

\- Yes. I have to see that my husband is alive. But I would have people in back-up, just in case.

Susan sighed again and asks Iron Man if she could contact Fury. 

\- Madam Storm? Answers Fury.

\- Could it be possible to have reinforcement for a rescue mission in Latveria? Ask Susan. 

\- Yes. It could be. But I would need you to be a scout. I don’t want to lose too much man.

\- Yes of course. 

\- It’s Mister Richards I supposed? But why isn’t Stark helping you? He’s the one that Doom knows he has to get his goddamn big guns. 

\- They just finished a battle against Loki. They are wounded.

\- Okay. Tell Iron Man to give a recorder or some thing so I can makes a tactic before attacking his majesty. 

Susan hangs up and goes to Iron Man.

\- Susan, you can’t go alone! Said Ben.

\- Yes I will. Answers the blond woman.

\- No, no! I won’t let you…

\- Johnny, can you be invisible? Do you think you could be a good scout? You’re as subtle as a truck and same for Ben. You’ll be with Fury’s team once I give them all the information they need. Said the super-heroine. 

\- And if you get captured or worse? Ask Johnny.

\- You’ll come. Said Sue. 

Johnny and Ben look at the jet flying away and they shook their head. 

– Doom is goin’ to be prepared for sure Said Thing.

\- It’s not like we could stop her. Respond Storm. 

\------------------

Reed wakes up and feels his head buzzing. He is dizzy and tries to take things slow. But even with all his wariness he pukes on the ground and shakes and feels his stomach getting upside down. He feels like he got poisoned and his memories are blurred and erratic. 

He lay down until he gets a bit better and walk on all four to get to the door. He tries to get up, but he feels dizzy again. His powers are all wacky and it confirmed he has been poisoned, but he still tries to open the door. Locked, of course. 

Reed looks under the door and sees a crack, he could slither through. He tries to gather his power and slowly, very slowly to not puke, slide under the door, turn himself in goo and slowly gets all his composure outside the locked room.

Mister Fantastic gets himself in his form and pants, he’s dizzy again. He shakes and sweats. He looks around and lay down as all around spins. When he feels better he looks around. He’s in Doom castle. However there’s no doombots and he is in a wing of the castle he rarely went.  
Richards don’t gets up because he’ll be dizzy again. He listens to see if something is coming this way, silence. He moves to the end of the corridor and try to open the door, but it’s lock with a code and Reed’s brain is a bit clouded to be able to break it.  
Maybe he could escape by a window. He won’t make it out without bruises and scratch and maybe a broken bone, but it’s less dangerous outside than here.

All the doors of the corridors are locked and he think about getting back to the room he was to go the window. However Reed remembers the window of the Doom castle are solidified and hermetic.  
Richards sigh and try to concentrate and get his malaise to decrease. He jumps when he hears a door open.

\- Mister Richards. 

\- Kristoff? What does your father want from me? Ask Richards.

\- You’ll see. I’m bringing you to him. 

The prince gets him on his feet and helps him to walk to the dungeons. Reed gets dizzy and feel she is going to faint, but Kristoff keeps him on his feet and finally sees a bright light that makes him a headache. Vernard puts him on a chair and bring him a glass of water. 

\- You should get your strength. It’s going to be painful. Said the prince. 

Reed blinks and drinks the glass of water. He doesn’t see the king yet. He waits patiently, still dizzy as hell, but the drink makes sigh of relief. 

Doctor Doom enters the dungeon and presses on a button and the walls turns and all the machineries are there. He makes a sign to Kristoff and the prince gets Richards on a machine that look like a lobotimizer. Reed bites his cheek while the prince bands his wrists and legs and Doom makes the procedures. And the machine makes a noise the Richards don’t like. He hisses as he feels the cold electrodes on his head and neck.  
He hears a buzz and all his thoughts are blur, he sees flashes and shakes. Then he feels pain that runs down his spine and he groans and he feels levitating. 

Reed is pulled back in his body fast and hard. His headache got worst and he puked beside him. He takes his breath back and tries to gets up, but the bands on his members restrain him.  
Kristoff gives him another glass of water and he calm down. He’s still dizzy and Doom seems preoccupied. 

\- He gets at the same result than me. Said Doom, thoughtful. 

And the king went silent, calculating in his mind.  
.  
\- Father. You have other matter to take care of. Let me take care of the rest, I’ll send you the result directly at your laboratory. Said the prince.

Doom nodded and went away.  
Kristoff went to the machine and set the adjustment before putting a tissue in Reed’s mouth. 

\- Ready?

Richards shook his head for no, but the pain that went through his head was intense. It felt like his brain was being pulled by the electrode. He let a silent cry as his body tense and his back arched.  
Reed sobs when the pain stopped and he pants. His whole body feels on fire and he squirms. 

Kristoff makes calculations and doesn’t give attention to Mister Fantastic yet. The hero is on the verge of fainting. 

\- One last time Mister Richards. Said Vernard.

The hero bitted the harder he could on the tissue and slams his head on the chair when the pain irradiate in all his head and goes down all his body until his toes.  
The pain stop and his body slumps and his vision is blurred. He groans as he felt drop of sweat running on his face. 

The prince went away with papers and let the hero takes his breath. Reed really hopes Doom won’t torture him more. He sigh and looks around, he shouldn’t have move his head too fast because now he’s dizzy. He close his eyes and rest on the chair. He doesn’t even bother to escape with his power, he’s too exhausted. 

Mister Fantastic opens his eyes again when he hears someone getting near. Kristoff is coming with food. 

\- Thank you. Said Reed.

Kristoff didn’t respond and puts the food in the hero’s mouth and gives him water. Reed is too concentrated on munching properly his food to see the look of the prince. He doesn’t see him looking at every inches of his body, like he inspect. He doesn’t see him smirking as he looks greedily his lips. 

\- It’s not over, you know. Said Kristoff. 

Red turns his head toward the prince and whines.

\- It won’t involve that much pain. Continue Vernard.

It reassures the hero who munch while looking at the prince. Kristoff smile softly and gets up, his red cape dragging on the floor and goes farther in the room.  
Reed continues to eat his food, but soon he has to wait for the prince to feed him and he sigh. 

The heir comes back with a little box and help Reed to eat and drink. He speaks to his father in Latverian with a microphone on his wrist. 

\- Good, my father has all the information he wanted. We’re getting to my part. Need to pee or something? 

Reed shook his head and begins to be nervous, especially when Kristoff gets a needle out of the box. He stings the forearm and Richards hiss, but the liquid is quickly in Mister Fantastic’s vein and the needle is out. 

\- What is it? Ask Reed.

\- An aphrodisiac that I made. Answers the prince.

\- Uh? What for? 

\- You’re a test. 

\- But for what?

\- For what would you need an aphrodisiac? 

Reed doesn’t answers as he feels a shiver runs trough his body. 

\- I hope you’re concubine are willing when you use this. Said Richards in a breath.

\- Oh they are. It is merely a caution when I use this. If my lover reacts to the drug, it is not a doombot. Respond Vernard.

\- What?!

\- Oh, Mister Richards. I thought you would have noticed that doombot sneak almost everywhere, disguising themselves to spy better. It happened, so I take the precaution to test the one who climb my bed. And I see my aphrodisiac works well.

Reed was growing aroused and it was embarrassing. He had those butterflies in his belly and bites his lips. 

\- What was the purpose of the scan earlier? Ask Mister Fantastic to concentrate on something else. 

\- Oh, Father needed a confirmation on his calculation. He has found a cosmic gap near Siberia and it occurs that this gap could contain something dangerous. He hasn’t old me what. Answers Vernard. 

Kristoff went away, letting the hero to his discomfort. Reed was trying to fight the urge of his body to seek friction, but he was failing and his thoughts were getting messier.  
His breath became erratic and he tried to rips the bands on his wrists, but he failed. He tries to use his power, but they are a mess and instead his skin gets all flabby. 

Reed sees a flash of red in the corner of his eye. Kristoff removes the electrodes and the bands on his members, but he prevents Reed from touching himself and lifts him on his shoulder. 

\- What are you going to do? Ask the hero.

\- Relieve you. Answers the heir. 

Richards try to get off, but fail as the friction makes his body not cooperate with his brain.  
They arrive in another room and Kristoff puts Reed back on his feet. The prince takes Richards’s head to kiss his neck and the hero moans and his knees almost gave in.  
Kristoff removes Mister Fantastic’s shirt and try to gets him out of his pants. Richards tries to fight off, but his body have other ideas. The prince manages to removes his pants and squeezes the hero’s crotch. Reed makes a strangled moan and falls on his knees.  
The heir lifts him on his feet and makes him walk toward another machine. 

\- Kristoff, please. Begs Reed.

\- Don’t worry. At the state you are, you won’t feel pain at all. Answers Vernard. 

The prince places him on his knee and kisses him while he gets something in a drawer. Reed is breathless and jerk as he feels something at his entrance. 

\- Kristoff… He begs.

\- Don’t worry, it’s coming. Said the heir with a smirk. 

Vernard pushes Reed down and the hero moan loudly as his entrance is pierced by something slick and hard that rubs his walls. 

\- Fast or slow? Don’t touch yourself. Said the prince. 

Reed shook his head and clutches his fingers on Kristoff shoulders. 

\- Slow then.

Richards moans and Kristoff steady him so he doesn’t get off.

\- Isn’t it marvellous a fucking machine? I don’t want you to come too fast thought. Said the heir. 

Reed half listen. He is way overwhelmed by the sensation and feels his climax build fast. He moans in the kiss Kristoff gives him and groans when he feels the machine slowing.  
He’s so hard it hurts and almost falls over when the prince removes himself. He rides the dildo faster and tries to retain his groans. He doesn’t notices the heir standing up beside him. The heir attaches the hero’s wrists against the wall once again, preventing him form riding the machine and touching himself.

\- Make it stop, please. Said Reed in breath. 

Richards notices Vernard is higher and standing on a scaffold, without his armour helmet revealing his dark hair, and he noticed the prince pressing a button on the remote control of the machine. And it goes faster. Reed cries out as the pleasure washes through him. Kristoff takes the occasion to shove his cock down Richard’s throat and the hero makes a strangled moan.  
Reed can’t think, he just feels. He let the prince fuck his mouth and feels his climax bursting out, the orgasm makes his body shakes and he takes deep breaths. He still has Kristoff’s length in his mouth and feels a tear on his cheek. Unfortunately, there’s not a lot of option to do here, so continue to suck reluctantly, his thoughts getting clear on what’s happening. 

\- Kristoff, I ne…

Doctor Doom freezes at the scene before him.

\- Well hello, father. Said Kristoff a little shyly. 

\- Kristoff, what is this? My eyes are a little burning right now. Ask the king. 

\- What kind of explanation could I give you? It is what it looks. Care to join? 

Meanwhile, Reed wants to die. It is beyond embarrassing and humiliating. The last sentence makes him worried. 

\- Why are you looking at me like that? You’re still hard. Said Kristoff. 

The prince removes his cock from the hero’s mouth and Reed can’t prevent the tears from flowing from his eyes. 

The prince liberates his wrists but catches them and gets Reed off the machine. Richards slumps on his knees and bend to hide himself and his face. He sobs and doesn’t listen to what Doom and his son talk about. He want to be saved, he want to get out. 

\- No, please! The hero pleas when he feels hands on his shoulders. 

Doom takes him in his arms, like a princess, and walk away.  
Reed doesn’t like it, not with what Kristoff said, and he begins to wrestle, but the king restrains him and Richards sobs more. 

\- Let me go! Stop! Shouts the hero. 

Mister Fantastic is thrown on a bed and he makes a strangled shouts. Kristoff pins him on the bed while he yells them to stop, but his body tense as the prince takes his cock in hand, still hard. Reed whimpers and Vernard kisses him before inserting his fingers inside Reed. He whimpers and his cock gives an interested twitch, the drug is still effective. He tries to calm down by taking deep breath.  
Kristoff goes behind him and puts him on all fours. Reed face meets Victor’s thighs and he wrestle again. The king and his heir retain him from moving and Doom puts a hand on Reed’s mouth to muffle his shouts. Reed’s body spasm with his cry and sobs, he pants and shakes.  
Kristoff massage his back before sliding inside him and Reed bites Victor’s armoured fingers while moaning. .  
The prince pulls his hair so he lifts his head. With a hard thrust, the hero cries out and he whines when his nemesis thrust in his mouth. He chokes on Victor’s cock when he deep-throat him. He’s big and he can’t take it if he thrusts hard. Reed puts his hand on the king’s hips to push him away, but Doom only thrusts his cock deeper in his throat as a response.  
Richards try to breath with all of this, but it only makes his body spasm with his sobs.  
Reed whimpers as Vernard goes faster, jolt of pleasure making his body jerks each time the prince thrust in and he feels another climax building. He takes a good breath before Doom thrust in, all the way, and his lips are on the base. The king doesn’t make a noise and stay there before pulling out slowly. Richards presses his lips on the head while taking a sharp breath by his nose and the king puts his hand softly behind his head. He swirls his tongue and the king slides in slowly. Reed gets the trick, if he uses his tongue, he won’t choke.  
However he has difficulties to concentrate as the thrust inside him are hard and good. He shouldn’t like that. His conscience, his heart, his rationality tells him it’s wrong but it doesn’t prevent his cock from twitching and him groaning.  
Kristoff kisses his back and slow his pace. Richards puts one of his hands on the base of his nemesis’s length to pump it and suck the rest in his mouth, licking the side. Doom pushes the hero’s head away and Reed takes a deep breath.

Richards feels on fire, he’s about to come, but Vernard has removed himself. He puts his face in the sheet and sobs. He jumps and takes a sharp breath when he feels hands on his back and Kristoff lifts him and makes him straddle him. Reed moans when the prince’s cock pierce him once more and the heir lie down with Reed on him and slowly moves his hips. The hero makes a ragged cry and bites the heir’s neck. Richards jumps when he feels hands on his hips and shook his head, begging them to stop. 

\- Kristoff, please!

Reed cries out loudly when Doom slides his cock inside him, stretching him along his son. And they both begin to move, not letting Mister Fantastic the time to adjust. The hero clutches his fingers on the bed and whimpers at each of their thrusts. It’s too intense.

\- You do not come. Said Doom in his ear.

It must be one of the most difficult things that Reed has try to do because his cock is leaking precum intensely on the prince red tunic and he feels his balls tightening. He’s on the edge and he bites the heir’s cape and tries to concentrate on not coming.  
He concentrates on Vernard groans and tries to calm his breath. The hero is lifts in the air and Doom takes his cock and tighten is hand. Reed moans, but don’t come, the hand is too tight and he makes a groans of frustration and struggles to get free.  
Reed takes a sharp breath as Kristoff’s cock gets out of him, he’s turn around and the prince thrusts back inside quickly. Richards groans as he feels Kristoff kissing his neck and nibbling his ear.  
He doesn’t like the new position, he has Doctor Doom in the face. The king spreads the hero’s legs and puts a hand on his mouth before slamming inside him. Reed sees star and his breath begins to be ragged. His whimpers are muffled by the hand, and soon they become loud needy moan as Doom takes tightly his cock his hand and rams his prostate.  
Reed almost yells in his moans. The pleasure is too intense. The friction of the two cocks on his walls just makes him spasm. He clutches his fingers on Victor’s shoulders and looks at him in the eyes. 

\- PLEASE! PLEASE! OH PLEASE, DOOM, LET ME... Yells the hero as the king removes his hand. 

He cries out when Kristoff jerks his hips faster. Doom stabs his nemesis prostate, and stops moving. He looks at Reed and the hero hears a click and shivers when Doom kisses his neck. The prince goes way slower and Richards calm his breath. He turns his head and puts his lips on Victor’s face. 

\- Kiss me. Whispers the hero desespratly.

He needs comfort, anything and he hears Victor chuckles and the king bend to the demand. Reed sighs and kisses Doom. He only feel the lips right now, it’s soft. The king breaks the kiss, but kisses him again, but this time, he pumps Reed’s shaft and the hero cries out in the kisses.  
Richards spills on his torso and his body makes violent spasm. He whimpers when he feels the Latverians continuing thrusting inside him.  
Reed squirms and shouts as the two cocks still rubs over his sensitive walls. He feels tears on his cheeks again and begs them to stop. The hero hears Kristoff moaning in his ear and the prince thrusts goes slower and he feels something warms inside him, slicking Doom’s cock that thrusts faster. Vernard lift the hero, before rolling off and his father pins his nemesis on the bed to continue to fuck him. 

\- Victor! Moans Reed. 

The king puts a hand in his hairs and pulls them before slamming harder. Reed shouts and pants and after a couple of thrust the king finally thrusts one last time and stops moving, making a deep groan. 

Reed’s body slumps and shakes violently. He feels like he’s about to faint and he don’t care about Victor resting his had on his shoulder.  
A moment later Doctor Doom stands up and force Mister Fantastic to get up.

\- No, I can’t walk. Said Richards in a breath. 

The super-villain doesn’t listen and puts him on his feet, letting him takes support on his shoulder and makes him walk. Reed concentrates to put his feet one before the other and not falling.  
Kristoff gives him his costume. 

\- Go away Richards, before I do other tests on you. Said Doom, getting away. 

Vernard gives another glass of water to the hero and helps him puts his clothes.

\- Good news, Mister Richards. Miss Susan is here. Said the prince. 

Richards feels a rush of adrenaline wash through him.

\- You didn’t touch her! Mister Fantastic shouts.

\- Of course not. She just entered the castle a moment ago. Answers Kristoff. 

The heir waves him good bye before getting out of the room. Reed takes his breath back and gathers his thoughts. Oh god, he sobs again and just hopes that Susan will pops in front of him soon. He needs to be saved, he feel like he’s going to shatter in pieces. He tries to clam his breath and he hugs himself. He doesn’t know how many time he rest like that, but it felt like an eternity. He faints. 

\- REED! REED! Yells Sue. 

She hugs him and Reed opens his eyes and cries on her shoulder and sobs. 

\- Reed, Reed, shh, calm down. Okay, cling on me, we’re getting out. Said Sue. 

And that’s what he does. Susan runs away of the castle and gets inside her jet. She doesn’t even question why the doombots doesn’t run after them. 

Reed doesn’t remember the entire trip home. He remembers Susan embrace, a white flash, hearing Ben’s voice and seeing Stark panicking over him. He shakes his head struggles, something snapping, breaking. But then he fainted.


End file.
